Favor and Fault
} |name = Favor and Fault |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Aveline (Viscount's Keep) |end = Viscount's Keep |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Viscount's Keep, Docks, Lowtown, Darktown |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Acquisition You will receive this quest from a letter in your estate mansion. The letter is sent by Knight-Captain Cullen. Walkthrough Speak to Aveline in her office in the Viscount's Keep. A conversation between Aveline and a templar is taking place. You will speak to Aveline about complaints made against her. It is said that she is coddling certain guards. You can either call the complaints true or not, that's your personal choice. Aveline suggests that you accompany her during Donnic's patrol at night in the Docks. Make sure Aveline is in your party to start this quest at the Docks. When you arrive at the Docks, follow the marker on your map that points to the East. Guardsman Donnic and several guards, will be attacked by several Coterie thugs and alchemists, step in and help Donnic. After the fight a cutscene will follow. You can ask if Aveline is coddling with the guards or you can comment on the fight Donnic just did. After the conversation, you will need to speak with Cullen in the Gallows. Speak with Cullen in the courtyard. Cullen will tell you that the complaints were made by anonymous people from Lowtown. Aveline wants to talk with Guardsman Brennan, who she suspects is behind all this. Travel to Lowtown at night and again make sure Aveline is in your party. When you arrive in Lowtown, follow the marker on your map to the East. After you went up the long stairs, you will be ambushed by followers of She, attack and defeat them. After talking to Guardsman Brennan, you will hear that Captain Of The Guard Jeven is behind all this. Travel with Aveline and your party to the rally held at night in Darktown. Travel through Darktown and kill all the thugs and mercenaries you encounter on your way. You will find Jeven on the south side of the map. You will need to kill Jeven, the insurgents and the mercenaries after the conversation. Now return to the barracks in the Viscount's Keep, to talk with Aveline about Jeven's death. You can pick up the shield called Cornerstone from Jeven's body. You can also pick up the Hands of Glory from a nearby chest. * after the conversation in her office, if you disagree with the complaints made against her. You also need to say you already know she's not doing anything unlawful. * automatically after the fight with Jeven. Note that, when talking to Jeven, Hawke must select the option that allows her to speak for herself. If Hawke makes any statement, and Aveline's ingratitude, is gained instead. Bugs If you finish the main quests up to the confrontation in the Gallows before completing this quest, you will be unable to advance to the conversation with Cullen. You can use Aveline's plot debugger to skip ahead in the developer console. Encountered a bug where if Jeven is killed at Darktown (Night) it doesn't register correctly. To remedy this, just leave and do kill him in Darktown (Day) Aveline's armor upgrade, Deflecting Joints Guardsman Pattern, should be found on Jeven but isn't always there. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests